Worldwide
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logans in Texas, Kendalls in California, but that doesnt matter because they'll always being thinking about each other Worldwide. RPS Kogan


Awwww, another song-fic. Nothing Even Matters will always be my fave song but Worldwide really does have a special place in my heart. And I've also just learnend what Kendalls parents names are some I'm gonna call them by there names. And obviously I'll change the lyrics that say 'girl' to boy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush...yet :)

"Honey?"

Kendall turnend on his side to look at his mom who was standin in the door way. He turnend down the music a little, letting out a sad sigh.

"Yeah mom." Kendall muttered.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" She asked him.

"Uh...werent we gonna wait for Kennenth and Kevin to come home?" Kendall asked, wipping away the hair in his eyes.

"They got home a hour ago,honey." Se told him.

Kendall frownend. "Didnt you tell me we were waiting for them, 10 minutes ago?"

"No,honey, I told you that three hours ago while I was putting away the food." She said warmly.

"Oh." That was all Kendall could really say. He sunk back into his bed and sighed.

"Well are you?" His mom asked him.

"Am I gonna what?" Kendall whispered.

"Come eat dinner. Its your favrite." She said. She hated seeing her son so sad, and she had been trying for dys to make him himslef again but nothing worked.

"No mommy, I'm dont really hungry." (1) Kendall said before pulling the blankets over his head.

"Ok hun, well I'll leave you food if you want some." She said bitting on her lip.

"Mmmmm." Was all Kendall said, not wanting to be a bastard who ignored his mom.

"Oh,sweetie, why are you so sad?" She said. She knew why Kendall was sad, she didnt have to ask him, but she wanted to hear it from Kendall,herself.

Kendall pulled back his blankets and looked at his mom with big,tear filled green eyes.

"I miss him. I miss him s-so,so much." Kendall voice cracked and then he let out a sob and turnend the music up, pulling the blankets back over his head and sobbing into his pillows for his boyfriend who wasnt even in the same state.

Kathy sighed and closed Kendalls door slowly, she walked down the stairs slowly then going into the kitchen to see the dissapionted faces of her to others sons and her husband.

"Wheres Kendall?" Kevin asked.

"Upstairs." She said as she took a seat.

"He isnt eating?" Kent asked with a frown. He was worried about his son.

"No." She answered with a depressed sigh. If Kendall was sad, everyone was sad. That boy had a heart of gold and he was always smiling, he always made people day better but with him sad, everyone was.

"Why?" Kennenth asked.

"Hes upset,obviously sweetie." Kathy said,patiently.

"Why?" Kennenth repeated.

"Logan." Was all she said.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*

Logan had been gone for almos three weeks now. He was visiting his family in Texas he hadnt seen in a while and when Logan had told Kendall he would be gone for about amonth to visit his family, Kendall being the good boyfriend he was was happy for his lover as he knew how much the older missed his family, but that didnt mean he was sad.

Kendall had been fine the first couple of days even though he was a little depressed but then he had remebered that Logan had old girl friends in Texas. Really pretty, perfectly fuckable girlfriends who would throw themselves at Logan. Plus there was the fans who would love to jump his boyfriends bones.

And then he was always thinking about Logan on top of that. Logans hair..Logans eyes...Logans smell...the way Logan always kissed him goodnight...Logans croaked smile...the adoring looks Logan gave him...Logan telling him he loved him...the feeling of Logan inside of him.

After that he had been a complete mess. He cried all the time, he wouldnt take to anyone, he wouldnt eat, he cried after every time Logan called him.

Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah<p>

He was a complete fucking mess.

Suddenly Kendalls cell phone rang, he snatched it up, not even bothering to pull himslef together before answering it, or bothering to look who it was calling him.

"Hello?" Kendall said, tears in his voice.

"Hey Kend- baby whats wrong?" Logan asked.

Kendall froze before wipping at his face quickly and sniffing, then he cleared his throat, but that didnt help much.

"Nothing." Kendall said.

"Did I wake you up?"

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice<p>

"No,sweetie." Kendall said, a desperate edge in his voice. He felt like a total girl sometimes.

"Baby...baby are you crying?" Logan asked softly.

"N-no." Kendall said choking on a sob he tried to hold back.

"Baby whats wrong?" Logan asked with so much affectin Kendall couldnt hold back the hysterical sobs coming from his body. He couldnt keep this from Logan anymore it was killing him not to tell the brunette.

"I miss you." Kendall whimpered with a hiccup.

"Aw baby...I miss you too." Logan whispered to him.

"Really?" Kendall said with a sniff.

"Of course love, I miss you so so much. But me and you will be together again faster than you know it."

I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night

"I know...but I just m-miss y-you so m-m-much." Kendall wasnt actually sure when he had became a fourteen year old girl. He was crying like a crazy person.

"Shhh, love. Its okay,baby. We'll together soon." Logan said trying to comfort Kendall.

"I k-know." Kendall whispered.

The to talked very late into the night. After Kendall had stopped crying the too changed the mood by going down memory lane and talking about crazy shit, but then it was one o'clock and when Kendall started yawning Logan told him to go to bed.

"I dont wanna." Kendall said with a yawn.

"Yes baby." Logan said.

"Tuck me in." Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "You under the covers?"

"Yes."

"Turn of the light."

Kendall did so.

"Pull the covers all the way up to that little beautiful chin and snuggle depp into the blankets. You all tucked in?" Logan asked. Logan loved the blonde so much and he loved how adorable and cute Kendall was, acting like a sweet child.

"Yeah. But Logie?" Kendall whined, half asleep already.

"What baby?" Logan asked.

"I need my kiss." Kendall said.

Logan made a kissing noise. "There you go baby. A kiss from me to you, flying threw the air all from Texas to California"

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

"Mmmmm, I love your kisses." Kendall tells Logan,

Logan let out a laugh.

"I love you." Logan told him.

"I love you too,Logiebear." Kendall whispers into the phone.

"It wont be to long til were back together." Logan reminds Kendall yet again which confuses Kendall but he doesnt say anything.

"I'll be thinking about you." Kendall tells the older boy. "Will you be thinking about me?" Kendall asks.

"Worldwide." Logan tells him.

Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you

"Bye,Logiebear." Kendall says.

"Bye baby."

They both hung up, Kendall closeing his eyes and going to sleep, but Logan doesnt go to sleep instead he keeps packing.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Kendall, me and Kevin are gonna play painball, wanna come?" Kennenth offers are noon the next morning, Kendall looks up from his dresser, he had just gotten out of the shower and he was looking for a T-shirt.

Kendall shakes his head. "No thanks."

Kennenth frownend. "Why not?"

"I dont feel good." Kendall told his brother.

Kennenth lets out another sigh before leaveing.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off

Kendall let out another sob as he watched the moive Titanic. It was one of his favrite moives, but that wasnt why he was watching it. It reminded him of Logan. On there first ever date Logan had gone simple. They watched old romancd moives like, Dirty Danceing, and Titanic, while cuddleing on Logans couch, and even though Kendall had been emmbaressed of it and had felt like a total girl at the ending Kendall cried and Logan had comforted him.

Ever since it had been there 'date at home' moive.

"'I'll never let go,I promise.'"(1) Rose told Jack, kissing his hands, before letting him sink into the water.

Kendall let out a sob.

"Kendall what are you doing?"

Kendall turnend in his seat to look behind him, only to see his dad standing in the door way.

"Watching Titanic." He hiccup.

"Um...why?" Kent asked.

"Because it reinds me of..of..L-Lo-Logan." Kendall said sobbing.

Kent walked over to his son and patted his shpulder. "There, There." he said awkwardly.

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only boy on my mind No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide)  
>So always remember (Worldwide)<br>Always remember, boy, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall was again laying his bed that night, crying softly for his lover who was so fair away. He missed his Logie. He needed his Logiebear.

"Kendall come down here."

Kendall groanend at the sound of his mothers voice. He didnt want to move, didnt want to leave his room, but he knew if he ignored his mom she would just annoy hi for the rest of the night, he threw the blankets and fixed his black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He patted down the hall bare foot, then walked down the stairs, turning the corner and shouting,

"What mom?"

But when he hopped off the last step, and he looked up at the open door he clearly saw what it was.

Logan stood in the entrance of there home, Kevin closeing the door behind the brunette. Logan had a light tan from being in the Texas sun, his hair was flat instead of spiked, like it always ways when he wasnt working, he had a small smile on his face.

"Logie." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled widder.

"Logie?" Kendall said a little louder.

"Yeah baby, its me." Logan said with smile.

"LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE!" Kendall cried as he ran across the room and flew into his lovers arms.

"Hi love." Logan muttered into his hair, Kendall snuggled into Logans neck, and kissed Logans adam's apple.

"Logan." Kendall sighed happily.

He heard his family chuckle but he ignored it.

"Well see you guys." Kennenth said, and Kendall didnt even notice as his family left.

Kendall looked up with happy bright green eyes and meet Logans warm brown eyes. Kendall leanend forward and Kissed Logan happily, Logan kissed bck with a smile, cupping Kendall butt threw his sweatpants as Kendall curled his fingers into Logans hair.

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

oy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Boy, I'll be thinking about you

When Kendall pulled away, the tears had stopped and he was smiling happily.

Worldwide Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls That know my name But don't you worry 'Cause you have my heart

"I love you, Logan." Kendall whispered.

"I love you too,Kendall."

"I missed you so much Logan." Kendall told him.

"Why?" Logan asked playfully.

Kendall gave Logan a serious look for kissing him and then muttering aginst his lips.

"Cause you have my heart."

(1) yes people, I do know Titanic that well that I knew that line by heart.

So high five for a cheesy ending. I think it could have been better but then it wouldnt be as fluffy, so please tell me what you thought and as always please review.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


End file.
